


维勇/《冷》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: ※新年快乐！※甜饼，车。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 41





	维勇/《冷》

**Author's Note:**

> ※新年快乐！  
> ※甜饼，车。

胜生勇利抱着马卡钦，马卡钦咬着玩具。他俩窝在沙发上，看着电视屏幕散着冷光。  
十二月底的俄罗斯更冷了，特别是维克托外出工作不在家的时候，勇利觉得自己本就冻住的脚尖又僵直了几分，虽然屋内开了暖气，马卡钦也暖烘烘的——她刚洗完澡，闻上去像是第二天清晨沾满露珠的大橘子。  
可是胜生勇利的心脏还是冷冷的。

本来，本来到这种天气，这种时间，刚刚洗完澡的俄罗斯人会从浴室里出来，被电吹风烘干的银发暖呼呼的，脑后还有几根头发胡乱翘着，他的手掌也暖呼呼的，维克托会随便披上一件绒绒的睡袍，将可怜兮兮的日本人拥进怀里，温热的手圈着日本人的腰，他们缩在沙发上。再冷一点的时候，维克托可能还会拿过铺在沙发靠背上的毯子，包裹住怕冷的黑发青年，然后在他耳边说些令人面红耳赤的情话。

“我的小星星。”他总是这么叫勇利，一开始勇利问过他理由，那个时候俄罗斯人一手揉捏着他的耳垂，一边在他学生雪白修长的脖颈留下红色的痕迹：“在我小时候，我的家人告诉我，每个人都是一颗星星。”他隔着裤子揉着胜生勇利的屁股，手指试探地在股缝周围画着圈，说出的话含含糊糊得："而你是我在这么大的星海里好不容易发现的，"俄罗斯人的眼眸深处藏着深不见底的大海，波澜起伏的海平面闪烁着散碎的阳光，“你是我一个人的。”

太深了，太深了，如果这双眼睛只容得下我一个人，那我就要被腻死在这海里了。勇利想，他雪白的脸颊爬满了兴奋所引起的潮红，他的衬衣被揉成了一团扔在了地板上，意识也被揉成了一团扔到了不知哪个小破角落。他侧过脸蹭着俄罗斯人的唇角，伸出舌头来回舔弄着，在维克托还没来得及反应时抱着他的脸颊拉扯着，啃咬着，当银发男人意识到的时候，自己的脸上已经湿乎乎的了。  
“你现在像只小狼狗。”维克托轻声笑着，他往下褪了褪紧裹着勇利小屁股的那件平角内裤，胜生勇利半硬的阴茎抬起脑袋，亮晶晶的透明液体打湿了黑色的布料，俄罗斯人握住敏感的柱身上下套弄着，大拇指灵活地抚摸着铃口。胜生勇利扶着他的肩膀向后曲着腰，手指插进银发男人的头发低声呻吟着，喘息声和水渍声刺激着维克托的耳朵，鸟儿站在树枝上唤醒太阳的歌儿、微风拂过树叶脸颊的飒飒、海浪卷起浪花的涌动、雨点打在青草上的轻柔鼓声，他们都没有勇利的声音好听，他想。

没有早晨时，头发乱糟糟的催着自己"去洗脸"好听；没有练习时，喘着气撑着膝盖要求的"再来一遍"好听；没有午休时，紧闭着眼睛缩进他怀里"别老动"好听；没有回到家，对乖乖听话的马卡钦说"给我手"好听，更没有此时抓着他的肩膀尖叫着的呻吟好听，都没有！

维克托擦擦射到自己小腹上的精液，勇利累地趴在了他的肩上，俄罗斯人伸手一下一下抚摸着日本人的背，等勇利回过神后舔弄着他的下唇将褪到脚踝的内裤扯下来丢在地上。胜生勇利发着愣回应着这个吻，他伸出手将维克托的内裤扒了下去，充着血的主角弹了出来，银发男人在被勇利略为冰冷的手掌握住的同时倒吸了一口凉气，他向后靠着，勇利盯着他的眼睛随意摸了俩下，低下头轻吻了几下他教练正分泌着透明液体的龟头，然后他张开嘴嘴巴，舔弄了几下含进了嘴里。  
教练舒服地闷哼出声，他伸出手护住勇利的后脑勺，曲着身子将头埋入他的学生软软的黑发，俯在他身下吞吞吐吐的青年哼哼唧唧地抬着眼睛看向他，琥珀色的眸子模模糊糊的闪着光，不大的口腔被教练涨大的阴茎填得满满的，维克托感受着他爱人滑溜溜的、在自己敏感的老二上上下游走的舌头粗声喘息着，有几下甚至不小心用力抓了一把勇利的头发，痛得对方猛吸了几下。  
勇利的嘴巴都酸了，还在嘴里的这个大家伙也没有泄气的预兆，他敷衍的吞吐几下便吐了出来，发着硬的维克托二世*直直地打在他的脸颊上，勇利张开手掌将它握在手里揉搓了几下，俄罗斯人在自己的低吼声中射在了他学生的手心里，意犹未尽地捧住胜生勇利的脸蹭着他的嘴唇。

"你敷衍了！"过了好一会儿他才开口说话，抱着胜生勇利揉着他的后脑勺，他的手掌包裹住黑发青年的胸脯，两支手指轻车熟路地找到凸起的乳粒拉扯揉搓着，直到再次听到勇利的呻吟。还被勇利握在手掌里的主角又一次挺立了起来，胜生勇利的脑子又成了一团浆糊，自己的手颤抖地摸向身后，却被坏心眼的教练一把拦下。"它是我的，你得让我来。"说着拿起放在床头的润滑油（草莓味儿的），单手抠开瓶盖，倾斜着倒在勇利曲线优美的背部。

胜生君因突如其来的冰凉发着颤，他将头靠在教练的肩膀上，双手圈着他的背，为了不让教练受伤还握着两个拳头。俄罗斯人抿着他的耳垂将滑润的手指插入洞口熟练地找着能让他学生欲仙欲死的地方，勇利在他怀里喘息着，呻吟着，甚至小口咬着他的肩膀与脖颈——像个吸血鬼那样。在他插进第三根手指的时候，勇利终于哭了，他小声啜泣着，仿佛做爱是什么十分痛苦的事。眼泪从紧阖着的细缝里一颗接一颗地往下掉，掉在维克托的肩膀上，掉在柔软的、他们一起挑的蓝色床单上，快感所引起的汗水打湿了额角柔软的黑发，勇利时而轻轻啃咬着教练的皮肤，时而张开嘴巴模模糊糊地不知说些什么，维克托花了好大功夫才听到勇利说的快一点，他忍不住了。

教练吻去他的眼泪另一只手揉了两下可怜的学生颤颤巍巍的阴茎，低声说着："别哭、宝贝。"他抬起勇利的小屁股，将精神十足的大家伙抵在穴口磨蹭了几下，双手捏着胜生勇利的腰肢帮助他稳稳地坐了下去，两人发出了满足的喘声，然后急不可耐的勇利双手撑着俄罗斯人的小腹上下动了起来，一边动一边掉着眼泪。他的鼻子不知道什么时候堵了，哼出的泣音显得有些厚重，脸上湿漉漉的不知道是汗水还是泪水，时不时抬起亮晶晶的眼睛盯着维克托，嘟囔着"你老欺负我"这样的话。

"上帝呀，你看看他。"尼基弗洛夫说，他掰开勇利的腿转了一个方向将哭唧唧的学生压在身下，更加卖力地挺进他的深处，戏弄着他最脆弱的地方，日本人的五指攥着薄薄的床单，他尖声哭泣着、呻吟着、喘息着，任性的教练掰开他的手挤进自己的五指，手背贴着手背，戒指相碰的细微响声在这高潮声四起的寂静深夜几乎微不可闻。  
俄罗斯人说："我怎么舍得欺负你呢？"他的声音像除夕夜敲散云雾的钟声，撞着日本人的心智，咚、咚，一下又一下，直到明亮的月光拨开厚重的面纱重新照亮胜生勇利内心的每一处角落。俄罗斯人说："我宝贝你我还来不及呢！"他俯到日本人的耳边，吻去悬挂在睫毛上的泪珠，含着他柔软的耳垂，捏着勇利的屁股抽插着，他压着勇利，手指在后者背上画着星星——他自己都不知道舒服到哪儿去了，哪里还有认真说话的心情——"我想让你看到最好的、听到最好的、还要让你感受到最好的……"

"我怎么可能欺负你呢？"俄罗斯人说。他掐着胜生勇利的腰，勇利既疼又舒服，他翻过身，早就顾不上管指甲长不长，会不会伤到教练了。他弓着背凑到银发男人的唇角低声抽泣着："亲亲我、亲亲我。求你了维克托，亲亲我——"俄罗斯人怜爱地看着他怀里的宝贝，他像看着圣诞树顶上的星星那样、在胜生勇利的唇上印上最为神圣的、诚挚的、温柔的一个吻，然后一股脑射进他身体的最深处。  
"我永远不会拒绝你的，你是我的小星星呀。"

胜生勇利现在抱着一个抱枕，马卡钦早就到了休息的时间了，她抱着自己的玩偶躺在自己的窝里，而黑发的日本人凄凉地窝在沙发上，看着电视散发着冷光。  
还小星星呢！男人都是大猪蹄子*！  
勇利在心里这样想着，他太冷了，现在唯一能让他感到舒适的只有大猪蹄子的怀抱，可现实是，他只能等到后天下午才能见到为了工作出差而没能与他共度新年的教练。

太冷太冷啦！  
胜生勇利气的在沙发上直蹬腿，门锁咔哒转动了一声。

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> *Viktor Jr  
> *是一个表情包


End file.
